John Bent 1596 List of Famous Descendants
Famous descendants of early Colonial America immigrant John Bent (1596-1672) and his wife Martha Blanchard (1598-1676). Research Notes Family Trees * Asa Brigham 1788 Immigrant Ancestors * Joseph Richards 1762 Immigrant Ancestors * David Forbush 1754 Immigrant Ancestors * William Hunt 1753 Immigrant Ancestors Children / Grandchildren * John Bent (1663-1676) - mortally wounded at age 13 in indian attack on Marlborough MA during King Phillip's War. * Peter Bent (1629-1678) - immigrated to America at age 9 with his father, later co-founder of Marlborough MA, died in England. * David Howe (1674-1759) - builder of Wayside Inn in 1716 in Sudbury MA, recognized as longest running innhouse in America and made famous in Longfellow's story Tales of Wayside Inn. A B * Barnes, Asa (1756-1812) - ( FBarnes, DBarnes, HHowe, MBent, JBent1) - Private in 1775 Marlborough Minuteman Company marched to stop British. * Barnes, Daniel, Capt (1736-1813) - ( DBarnes1, HHowe, MBent, JBent1) - Capt of company of Minute men who marched 19 Apr 1775, but arrived after skirmish was over. Commissioned Captain 25 May 1775, served in 15th regiment. * Barton, Donald C (1889-1939) - , (Son of G.H. Barton) geophysicist and pioneering petroleum geologist * Barton, George H (1852-1933) - ( MSHunt, IHunt, WHunt2, MWheeler, EWheeler, ARice, JRice, ABent, JBent1) - geologist, educator, explorer of Greenland with Robert E. Peary. He was an active member of the association of Edmund Rice descendants, serving on the founding board of directors of the Edmund Rice (1638) Association in 1912. * Brigham, Asa (1788-1844) - ( LBrigham, ABrigham, AHowe, SHowe2, MBent, JBent1) - signer of Texas Declaration of Independence, Texas treasurer, Austin mayor * Brigham, Asa (1729-1795) - (Grandfather of Asa) - Revolutionary War Minuteman * Brigham, Lewis (1756-1803) - (Father of Asa) - Revolutionary War Minuteman - Cptn William Brigham's Company. C Card * Card, Orson Scott (1951): ( WRCard, Richards, GFRichards, FDRichards, PRichards, RHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, SHowe2, MBent, JBent1) - LDS Novelist most famous for his 1985 book Enders Game. Coolidge * Coolidge, John, Pres (1872-1933) - ( JCCoolidge, SABrewer, ICBrewer, EBrewer, MBent, JBent3, JBent2, JBent1) - Politican - 46th Lt. Gov of Massachusetts, 48th Gov of Massachusetts, 29th Vice Pres of United States, 30th Pres of United States. * Coolidge, John (1906-2000) - (Son of Pres. Coolidge) - Railroad executive and founder of Plymouth Cheese Corp. Covey * Covey, Stephen R. (1932-2012) - ( ILRichards, SLRichards2, SLRichards1, WRichards, RHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, SHowe2, MBent, JBent) - Well noted Author of The Seven Habits of Highly Effective People. D E * Eliot, Charles (1859-1897) - (son of Charles W.) - American landscape architect and pioneer of regional planning; * Eliot, Charles W. (1834-1926) - ( MLyman, LRWilliams, PRice, HBarnes, HHowe, MBent, JBent1) - 21st President of Harvard University * Eliot, Samuel A II (1862-1950) - (son of Charles W. ) Unitarian minister and president of the American Unitarian Association. * Eliot, Samuel A, Jr (1893-1984) - (grandson of Charles W.) American novelist; * Eliot, Theodore L. (1928) - U.S. Ambassador to Afghanistan 1973-1978; grandson of Samuel Atkins Eliot II * Eliot, Thomas H (1907-1991) - U.S. Congressman from Massachusetts; son of Samuel Atkins Eliot II. F * Forbush, David (1721-1787) - American Revolution Committee of Safety Minuteman. * Forbush, David (1754-1826) - ( DForbush1, TForbush, DRice, ABent, JBent) Veteran of American Revolutionar War. * Forbush, Loren, Pvt (1827-c1865) - ( RForbush, DForbush, ...) Veteran, Mormon Battalion. * Forbush, Rufus (1788-1875) - ( DForbush2, DForbush1, TForbush, DRice, ABent, JBent) - Mormon Pioneer to Utah. H * Howe, Arthur O. (1871-1951) - ( MOHowe, OHowe, GHowe, PRice, LRice, DRice, ABent, , JBent1) - Vermont state representative and senator * Howe, Gardner (1759-1854) - (GGFather of Arthur Howe above) - Vermont state legislator * Howe, Marshall O. (1832-1919) (Father of Arthur above), Vermont state legislator * Howe, Peter (1756-1790) - ( NHowe, PHowe, SHowe2, MBent, JBent1) - 1775 Marlborough Minuteman M R * Richards, Alice Ann (1849-1940) - (daughter of Willard) wife of Utah Militia Leader and frontiersman Lot Smith (1830-1892) * Richards, Franklin D. (1821-1899) (son of Phinehas Richards) - popular mormon missionary and 1st president of Utah Genealogical Society * Richards, Franklin D. (1900-1987) - ( CCRichards, FDRichards, PRichards, RHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, SHowe2, MBent, JBent) - LDS Missionary and general authority Seventy. * Richards, Franklin S. (1849-1934) - (Grandson of Phinehas) a attorney for the LDS Church and married to Emily Sophia Tanner (1850-1929) who was a delegate to the first National Council of Women in 1888 and early women's suffrage activist. * Richards, G. William (1918-2005) - ( SRichards, SLRichards1, WRichards, RHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, SHowe2, MBent, JBent) - LDS Hynm composer and veteran of WWII Battle of the Bulge and the liberation of Nazi death camps. * Richards, George F (1861-1950) - (grandson of Phinehas) Apostle in the LDS Church * Richards, George S (1823-1838) - (son of Phinehas) died in the 1838 Haun's Mill Massacre of Missouri at age 15. * Richards, Henry P (1831-1912) - (son of Phinehas) two time missionary to Hawaii, presented Book of Mormon to the Hawaiian Queen. * Richards, Joseph W, Pvt (1829-1846) (Son of Phinehas), musician in Company A of The Mormon Battalion - He married his cousin, Eliza Ann Peirson (1822-1846), also a granddaughter of Joseph Richards (1762-1840). * Richards, LeGrand (1886-1983) - ( GFRichards, FDRichards, PRichards, RHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, SHowe2, MBent, JBent) - 3rd Generation LDS Apostle and 7th Presiding Bishop of the LDS Church (1938-1952). * Richards, Levi, Dr. (1799-1876) - (Son of Joseph) - Physician to the Mormon Prophet. * Richards, Levi W. (1845-1914) - (only son of Levi) - Secretary of the Deseret Sunday School General Board. * Richards, Lee G Richards (1878-1950),(grandson of Levi) - famous Utah portrait artist whose paintings adorn many civic and religious buildings in the state and abroad. * Richards, Lynn S (1901-2001) - ( SLRichards2, SLRicahrds1, WRichards, RHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, SHowe2, MBent, JBent) a Utah lawyer and politician and a leader in LDS Church who lived to age 100. * Richards, Phinehas (1788-1874) - (brother of Willard) early pioneer leader of the LDS Church * Richards, Sarah (1850-1915) - Wife of Joseph F. Smith, 6th President of the LDS Church. * Richards, Stayner (1885-1953) - (grandson of Willard) - LDS Stake President and President of the LDS British Mission. * Richards, Stephen L (1879-1959) - (grandson of Willard) - LDS Apostle and 1st Counselor to LDS Church President David O. McKay from 1951 to his death in 1959. Successfuly career in Salt Lake law, politics and business. * Richards, Willard (1804-1854) - (brother of Joseph) - Early LDS Apostle, Counselor to Brigham Young (1801-1877) and eyewitness to the martyrdom of the Mormon Prophet, Joseph Smith (1805-1844). * Richards, William (1730-1793) - father of Joseph Richards, veteran of the French and Indian Wars. S * Smith, Willard R (1884-1972) - ( SERichards, WRichards, RHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, SHowe2, MBent, JBent) - He served as president of the Salt Lake Temple from 1961-1964. He married Florence Grant, a daughter of Heber J. Grant and Lucy Stringham. * Smith, Florence (1913) - (daughter of Willard R Smith) was the sixth general president of the Young Women's Mutual Improvement Association of LDS Church (1961-1972). (current age 101, still living). W * West, Franklin L.R. (1885-1966) - ( JRichards, FDRichards, PRichards, RHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, SHowe2, MBent, JBent) - 8th Commissioner of Education for the LDS Church (1935-1953). Y * Young, Brigham (1801-1877) - ( ANHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, SHowe, MBent, JBent) - 2nd President of LDS Church, led Mormon migration to settle Utah, had many wives and children. * Young, Brigham Jr (1836-1903) - (Son of Brigham) - LDS Apostle * Young, Joseph A (1834-1875) - (Son of Brigham)- LDS Apostle, 1st President of LDS Manti Stake, key participant in the Martin Handcart Company Rescue, member of Utah Territorial Legislature and LDS Missionary to England. * Klara Young (1894-1994) - born in Fruitland, New Mexico, in 1894, turned 100 years old in 1994. * Marian Young (1899-2004) - last surviving granddaughter of Brigham Young, lived to age 106. War Veterans King Williams War 1690 * Bent, Hopestill (1672-1725) : (Grandson) Canadian Campaign of 1690. American Revolutionary War * Bent, Joel, Capt (1750-1812) : ( EBent, HBent, [Bent (1629-1678)| PBent]], JBent1) - Captain in 7th Massachusetts Regiment Zion's Camp (1834) * Bent, Samuel (1778-1846) : ( JBent, EBent, HBent, [Bent (1629-1678)| PBent]], JBent1) - early leader in the LDS Church. Category:Descendancy lists